The present invention relates to an electric supply ramp for current consuming devices such as illuminating systems.
A known electric feed ramp employs a succession of pairs of electric contacts intended to receive a current consuming element. Such electric feed ramp includes metallic conductive strips with protrusions forming the electric contacts and passing through slots provided in an insulating support.
Swiss Patent 599,501 describes an illuminating ramp having a support with wings that form an angle of 90.degree. with each other. Metal strips are mounted on the inner surfaces of the wings. Such metal strips comprise L-shaped clips fastened alternately in pairs at predetermined distances on one and the other of the metal strips in order to hold the lamps mounted along the axis of the profile.
From Swiss Patent 652,537 the possibility is known of replacing the L-shaped clips by tabs which are cut out in the direction of the strip and folded 90.degree., the end of the tab having a hole intended to position an electric contact of a current consuming element. The metal strips are fastened on the wings by means of rivets.